There is a persistent gap in the application of knowledge gained from basic science studies to clinical neuroscience research models related to alcoholism. A new generation of psychopharmacology, neuroimaging, and molecular genetic studies rooted in molecular neuroscience has broad clinical implications and these studies bring the potential to bridge the gap between basic and clinical research. Despite the quality of the available science, progress in actually bridging this gap depends also upon the availability of appropriately trained young scientists. The purpose of this training program is to meet this need by providing post-doctoral training for a total of 3 physicians or PhDs interested in careers in translational research in the field of alcoholism. The proposed training program is a two-year program in the Department of Psychiatry, Yale University School of Medicine, and will afford post-doctoral trainees the opportunity to devote virtually full-time effort during the initial phase of their careers to developing the skills and experience needed to become independent researchers in the field of translational research in alcoholism. Within this program, there are four Core Programs, the Clinical Core, the Neuroimaging Core, the Genetics Core and the Basic Science Core. The program faculty are affiliated with two center grants (the NIAAA-funded Center for the Translational Neuroscience of Alcoholism and the VA-funded VA Alcohol Research Center), both of which are multi-disciplinary and enable the group to conduct research that moves rapidly and in both directions from preclinical projects ("bench") to clinical studies ("bedside" and "community"). Applicants will be MD's or PhD post-doctoral candidates trained in specialties that include psychiatry, internal medicine, clinical psychology or neuroscience. Candidates will be selected by an admission committee based on their potential for excellence in the field of translational research in alcoholism. Three applicants will be selected annually for the Core Components: two for the clinically-oriented core programs (Clinical or Neuroimaging) and one for the Basic Science or Genetics core. The program includes (1) individualized research preceptorship, (2) successful completion of a translational-research project, (3) a core curriculum, which include seminars on substance abuse clinical research and treatment, biostatistics and research design, the responsible conduct of scientific research and grant writing skills and (4) individualized participation in seminars of interest in the Department, Medical School and University, (5) clinical training and (6) training for teaching. The training facilities include the major institutions affiliated with Yale School of Medicine, Department of Psychiatry. At the conclusion of training, applicants will be well suited for independent careers in translational research in the field of alcoholism.